


A Man in Love

by ruethereal



Series: Practice Makes (Too) Perfect [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/ruethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun doesn't deny that he can be a bit of an opportunist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Love

Not to sound evil, but nearly everything Kyuhyun does is on purpose.  The way he rests his hands a little high on his thighs when he sits, his thumbs dangerously close to his groin.  The way he faces downward when speaking to people taller than him so he looks up at them through his lashes.  The way he tilts his head when speaking to people shorter than him so he’s the picture of naïveté.  The way he smiles with only his top teeth to make his bottom lip even poutier.

Even when events unfold unforeseen, Kyuhyun maintains such a remarkable sense of levelheadedness that he ultimately manages to manipulate the situation in his favor.  He doesn’t deny that he can be a bit of an opportunist in that respect.  But no one does—or can—deny that Kyuhyun is far more intelligent than most people.  The fact that Kyuhyun is also far more sexually appealing than most people is really just a consolation prize.

Because the real prize was getting to join Super Junior—despite placing only third in that…whatever singing contest it was.  Kyuhyun, being Kyuhyun, had not aimed for third place.  Sometimes he wonders what would’ve become of him had he won.  But getting to join Super Junior…

As a trainee, Kyuhyun meticulously studied the other members.  Not to be evil.  Of course not.  The group had already been together for some time.  As the new addition—not to mention being the youngest—he expected to be greeted with some negative feelings, at least initially.  And so, even before he formally met the other members:

He knew that self-conscious Siwon and daintily awkward Ryeowook were allotted a large amount of singing time, but that Yesung was the dark horse powerhouse.  He knew that Heechul and Hankyung were a two-man empire, made unconquerable by Heechul’s flippancy and Hankyung’s foreignness (though he also knew that the Chinese man had already been Korean-ified).  He knew of the strange chimera that had formed within the group, the head being the bandleader Eeteuk, the legs (since they were the lead dancers) Shindong and Eunhyuk, and the right arm (since he was, without much speculation on Kyuhyun’s part, a forceful manly man) Kangin.  He also knew he would need particular care dealing with the members he couldn’t factor into a particular scheme—immature but nubile Donghae, who he sometimes wrote off as the chimera’s big toe because of his close friendship with Eunhyuk; stoic and elusive Kibum; quietly talented Sungmin.

Again, none of this was done with any ill intentions.  Kyuhyun merely wanted to be prepared.

So imagine his surprise when, as it turned out, he’d been grossly over-prepared.  In the simplest of explanations, the group had welcomed him with open arms—all twelve pairs of them.

The Super Junior members instantly fell in love with Kyuhyun.  And, still more surprising, Kyuhyun found he’d easily fallen in love with Super Junior—all twelve of them.

So, it was only natural that Kyuhyun would undertake his strange (but _not_ evil) experiment.  Really, of all the most un-planned of things he’s had to take in stride, it would be this project:

To woo all the members of Super Junior.


End file.
